The Beginning of This
This is the Pilot for the Look for Your Mana Reboot. Plot (Open on Osmos V) Osmosian 1: Look at that weirdo over there, by the fountain. Osmosian 2: I think his name is Sug. I heard he had something to do with helping Aggregor find those aliens he absorbed. I think he supplied info for him, or something like that. Sug: I can hear you. Osmosian: Oh crap! Run! (The Osmosians run away in fear) Sug: Ugh. (Sug walks away, to his house) Sug: Everyone keeps linking me to Aggregor again and again. I'm hated and feared! I just... want them to all go away. (on TV) Reporter: Today, on Your Galaxies Weekly, we're here on Anodine, source of magic! Although there are reports of it being used for malicious actions, there's always a ray of happiness here! Sug: Hmmmm.. (evil grin) I think I know I'm gonna... get rid of my enemies. (A few days later, on Anodine) Xander: Ah, another great day! Xander's Mom: GET DOWN HERE XANDER! Xander: agoog. Mom: lolwut? Xander: I dunno Xander gets dressed, brushes his teeth, takes a quick shower and walks down the stairs with a spring in his step. The news is on, talking about a fire that happened last night Xander doesn't take too much notice on it. Mom: Don't forget your breakfast, honey. Xander: I dunt want honey for breakfast. Mom: -_- Just eat the freakin waffle. Xander: Omnomnomnomnom! Mom: Do you have to eat it like that? Xander: Gosh Mom, its proper fanfiction wiki sho- I mean its the way I eat. Mom: Okaaay, well what are you gonna do today? Xander: Well, maybe I'll go play some video games, or... (Phone rings) Mom: Can you get that, Xander? Xander: Sure I guess. (Xander picks up the phone) ???: Hello! Could you take a minute of your time to listen to our offer? Xander: Huh? ???: Great! We're the Flame Keeper's Circle, a group devoted to the rebirth of the universe! Xander: That doesn't sound suspicious at all. FKC Rep.: Amazing! If you'd like to check out what it's all about, please come see our rally at your town square! Xander: kbye. (hangs up) Xander's Mom: Who was that? Xander: Just a telemarketer. I'm gonna go into town, okay Mom Mom: Sure! Just be back by dinner! Xander: Got it! (In the town square, there is a group of aliens of different species, all wearing the FKC uniform.) FKC Rep.: AND SO SAYETH DIAGON! THE AGE OF THE ENEMY WILL WITHER! AND THE REBIRTH OF THE UNIVERSE WILL COME TO FRUITION! Xander: Neat. HEY! WHAT IF WE WANT TO JOIN?! FKC Rep.: YOU'D LIKE TO JOIN?! THEN PLEASE, COME TO OUR HEADQUARTERS, JUST DOWN THE ROAD! Our rally is over. I beseech you to consider joining, like this young man. (The crowd is dispersed, and Xander is led into an alley next to the HQ) Xander: This looks safe. What do I do now? FKC Rep.: Just put on this uniform! Through this, and belief, you will have the powers of inter-dimensional travel, and energy projection! (Xander puts on the uniform) FKC Rep.: Great! Now, one last thing. (the Rep. grabs Xander by the throat, and takes off his mask, revealing Sug) Sug: Now, I absorb you, and finally get enough Anodite Power to destroy Osmos V. Xander: Dang... I thought we could've been buds. (Xander winces in pain) Sug: Ahh, the power of an adolescent. Such potential. Xander: I'm 16! Also, this. (Xander kicks Sug in the stomach, and Sug's grip on him releases) Sug: NO! I'M SO CLOSE! GET BACK HERE! Xander, barely keeping alive: My mana... gone? I need to escape... Where can I go? (Remembers what Sug said) FKC. Rep, in Xander's thoughts: INTER-DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL, YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Xander opens an FKC portal, and jumps through. Sug: THAT CHILD! I must find him... Where could he go that's low level enough to hide.... Of course. (Sug warps) Xander: Where... where am I? (Xander is on a hill, overlooking London, England, Europe, Earth. (Clarification, suckers!) Xander: I... need to get my mana back. I must get revenge on that Osmosian. '''YO IT BE THE END OF THE EPISODE. '''Peace. -Chrono, the man who hides. Category:Episodes